


Sunset Rays

by raxzity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Oneshot, POV Third Person, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, THIS IS PLATONIC YOU FUCKS I WILL MURDER YOU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), clingy duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxzity/pseuds/raxzity
Summary: just a fluffy oneshot of Tommy and Tubbo cuddling because god knows we need it right now.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205





	Sunset Rays

It was late afternoon; the sun setting just enough to shine perfectly through the half open curtains and cast warm, soft rays of light across the room. The air was serene, as if not even thinking to disturb the scene it was a part of.

On a bed in the middle of the room, two young boys lay, holding each other close. One of them had blond hair pulled into a small ponytail, half falling out. He had large wings; a mosaic of whites, yellows, reds, and golds with speckles of blacks and blues patterning the feathers. He had bright, warm blue eyes that usually burned with the fire of passion and zeal; but now were simply warm with an everlasting fondness, almost comparable to the rays of sun shining on them.

The other, smaller boy had fluffy brown hair, growing just past his even fluffier ears. He had small tan horns with rounded points sticking out of his head, curling slightly. He had bright, cool blue eyes that usually shined with an electric ingenuity; but now were simply closed softly, contently. 

The brunette ran his hand softly through his friend’s wings, preening them. He was careful to use the pads of his fingers instead of his hard, hoof like nails. His other hand rested on the small of the blond’s back, hugging him.

The blond chittered quietly, tilting his head slightly towards the brunette. The brunette lifted his hand from the colourful wings before placing it on his friend's cheek, who then chirped louder and rested his head in the soft palm with a sigh.

After a while, when the brunette had gone back to preening his friend’s wings, the blond suddenly started petting him. He continued to pet and scratch softly behind his ears, careful of his sharp claws. The brunette bleated softly, his fluffy tail starting to wag.

He then shoved his head into his friend's side, moving his hand to meet his other behind his back so he had him in a complete embrace. He started purring, burying his head further into the blond’s torso. 

The two fell asleep like that, the brunette laying on top of the blond and the blond with his hand still in the brunette's hair. The sunset rays warmed them as they slumbered.


End file.
